Many portable communication devices, such as cellular telephones, include a housing defining relatively large front and rear surfaces with thin sides. Such devices may be thin enough to fit within a pocket of clothing or to carry on a belt or a holster. Typically, the front surface of the device has a user interface which includes one or more components such as a keypad or a display. When the device is carried as described above, the user interface may not be very accommodating to a user. For example, when such a device is carried on a belt of a user, the user interface is completely or partially obstructed from the user's view.
In addition, some devices have flaps which cover the user interface for protection against various elements such as dirt or rain, or for other reasons such as for protection against inadvertent actuations at the keypad. Although highly beneficial, such flaps may similarly or further inhibit viewing of the user interface.
Accordingly, what is needed is a communication-device having a user interface that is more accommodating to a user, and additionally one that does not substantially increase a power consumption or cost of the communication device.